Closer
by xZorobinx
Summary: Robin's feelings for Zoro are becoming increasingly complicated, how will she deal with this when an old enemy is seeking revenge on Her? Suck at summarys, read and review, Zorobin! Zoro x Robin
1. Chapter 1

The Going Merry lay at rest in the calm relaxed ocean as the stunning stars shined above. It was the first stable wind that had occurred in a few days especially in comparison to last night's storm which had kept everyone up and working to control the ship. Despite the sea's relaxed state, giving permission for the Straw-hat pirates too sleep, two members of the crew were still wide awake.

The swordsman Zoro lay awake with his hands stretched high behind his moss green hair. It was a Wednesday and therefore his night to stand watch and protect the ship whilst the the rest of the crew got their 'well-deserved' beauty rest as Nami had clearly pointed out to him before he took over the position as they went to sleep. However despite his love for sleep, he didn't mind due to being able to train to his heart's extent with his swords without any distractions or disruptions from the rest of the Crew, mainly his disruptive hyperactive captain Luffy. He let out a sly smile and began to lift a rather large heavy rock with ease. No doubt Chopper would criticise him for training to hard again in the morning when his muscles ache as they did almost ever Thursday morning.

The other Straw-hat pirate that lay awake was Nico Robin. Her raven black hair flowed past her shoulders as she sat propped up with a pillow resting behind her lower back. She had just finished another interesting book on ruins and knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon as she was still wide awake. Climbing out of her bed she made her way out onto the deck of the ship. The little wind there was still sent a painful chill in the air and she found herself shivering whilst admiring the beautiful gloss of the stars.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mr Swordsman high up in the Crow's nest lifting what appeared to be a rather large rock. She smiled slightly to herself thinking of Chopper's reaction if he had been the one to see this sight. Robin delicately stepped towards the ladder and began to climb. The top of her black raven hair peaked through into the crow's nest when she heard the thud of the rock being dropped. "Robin, why are you not asleep?" She was met face to face with the narrowed eye swordsman. She shrugged keeping her usual perfectly straight face. "I thought I'd give you some company, sorry, have I interrupted you Mr Swordsman?" She said as she stood on the crows nest in her short night dress.

"No, it's fine.." Zoro mumbled as he unconsciously looked her up and down. Robin was wearing some of her revealing nightdresses that sent Shitty Cook Sanji away with nosebleeds whenever she dared to wear them to breakfast. Zoro's eyes lingered on her breasts and shook his head. '_At this rate I'll be just as perverted as Shitty Cook_' His eyes darted away from her clevage and he thanked himself she hadn't noticed.

Infact, Robin had noticed but instead decided not to mention it. She watched as Zoro began to lift the stone again, although they weren't speaking she enjoyed his company. After a while Robin began to shiver as the wind picked up slightly, she kept it quiet as she didn't want to move, she was enjoying the peace with Zoro too much. Zoro glanced at her abruptly and placed the stone down. To his own surprise and Robin's he took of his cloak and handed it to her, "Wear it. Can't afford you getting cold now can we?" He slyly smiled at her before beginning training again. Robin put it on and wrapped it round. "Thank you Mr Swordsman.." She whispered.

_'I'm surprised she isn't bored sitting next to me doing nothing.' _He couldn't help thinking, he was finding it increasingly difficult to make conversation with her as he couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Haven't you got a book to read?" Zoro asked Robin trying to make small talk although realizing he must've sounded quite blunt. Robin smiled politely at him, "I've just finished it, actually, that's why I came out here in the first place and then I noticed you training so I came to say hello." Zoro nodded, "Was it a good book?" '_Zoro isn't usually interested in books, I don't even think he's read a book in his life'' _Robin thought and then nodded. "It was interesting, not much too learn in it that I didn't know already though." She stated and Zoro nodded with understanding.

After their conversation Zoro went back to training and they both sat in an awkward silence. Robin stared at the bright twinking stars above before she felt her eyes beginning to droop and gently closed her eyes. Beside her, Zoro noticed her breathing change and glanced her way to find her asleep. He couldn't help but smile in admiration. _'She looks adorable, wait.. What am I thinking?'_ He scowled to himself and poked her. Her eyes fluttered open revealing tired piercing blue eyes. "You should probably get to bed." He stated, she nodded feeling like she had out stayed her welcome and began to take his cloak off. "It's fine.. Return it tomorrow." Zoro said before looking away from her. She smiled gratefully at the back of his head, "Thank you. Goodnight Swordsman." She said before disappearing down the ladder. Zoro sighed deeply putting his face into the palm of his hands. '_I have to get my feelings towards Robin controlled, I can't afford any distractions in the way of my dream._'

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Robin awoke snuggled into Zoro's green cloak tightly. Last night had been the only night in weeks where she hadn't had the same continous nightmare. She hadn't spoken about this nightmare with any of the crew as she didn't want to express worry upon them. She couldn't help but feel as safe and comforted as she had after Zoro had protected her after Eneru's shocking lightning bolt attack.

Releasing her grasp on the cloak, Robin sighed sliding out from her bed and leaving the cloak mixed up with her blankets. She changed quickly into her mini skirt and crop top and placed her cowboy hat on her head. She stared back at her own reflection in the mirror and subconciously contemplated her appearance. At that moment, Nami strolled into the room with her hair wrapped in a towel. She grinned sneakily at Robin, "So, I saw you was hugging a certain someone's cloak when you was sleeping." Nami stated as she sat down on her own bed. Robin used tres fleur to pull the cover across the bed hiding the cloak within. Turning to Nami, "I don't know what you're talking about." Nami smiled, glancing over at Robin's bed. "I know it's under the cover." She stated laughing and Robin couldn't help but also let a giggle escalate from her lips.

Leaving their shared bedroom, the girls made their way to the Kitchen where Sanji was busy preparing the food for the Straw Hats. As they entered, he swung round love hearts protruding from his eye sockets. "Good morning my two lovely ladies! I'm just preparing your lovingly made breakfasts, and your carefully made coffee is waiting for you at the table." Both Nami and Robin smiled politely at him and sat themselves opposite each other on the table. Pouring a glass of coffee for themselves they waited for the others to finally enter the kitchen.

It wasn't long until the kitchen was full of shouts from their captain Luffy, who sat at the head of the table, demanding food from Sanji. "Wait, goddammit Luffy, do you want to get food poisoning from under cooked meat?" Luffy's eyes widened, "Meat!" He shouted, his eyes popping out from his eyes. Sanji rolled his eyes hitting Luffy on the head before turning back to the saucepan on the cooker to stir the food. Robin couldn't help but chuckle as she took a sip of her coffee, her eyes glanced towards the door as Zoro, Chopper and Ussop entered together.

Sanji served the bacon and eggs onto plates and brought them too the table. Both Nami's and Robin's breakfast was accompanied by a flower, "A flower for my beautiful ladies." Sanji gushed at the two which received a grunt from Zoro. "Got something to say marimo?" Sanji narrowed his eyes towards them. "Yeah, shut up shitty cook." This continued for several minutes before Nami stood up and banged their heads together. "Shut up or your debt will be doubled, and that's for the both of you!" She growled. "Now I'm going to go check the sea and see if there's any sign of land."

Nami left the kitchen and leaned over the barrier that surrounded the ship, the sun burned on the back of her neck and she glanced down at the log pose strapped to her wrist. "That's strange," She whispered aloud, "I could've sworn it was facing differently yesterday.."

Luffy appeared at the door of the kitchen. "Nami, is something wrong?" His face was stuffed and so what he said came out more like a murmur. "Aheh, Luffy.. We have a problem. The log pose has changed." She turned around to face him and Luffy swallowed. "Where to?" He joined her at the side stretching his head out whilst holding onto the barrier with his rubbery hands. "I can't see no land."

Nami glanced back down at the log pose strapped to her wrist to see it now spinning. She shook it to see what was wrong with it. "I have no idea where we're heading towards and the log pose seems to be broke and spinning round like a magnets on it." Ussop had now made his way to standing next to them and pulled his binocular goggles down on to his eyes adjusting them. "Isn't that land there?" He pointed outwards to a distant shadow.

Nami and Luffy peered at it. It certaintly looked like the shape of land but only time would tell. "I better go draw up the calculations for what we need to refill our stock with." Nami said heading towards the direction of the bedroom.

Robin leaned over the barrier whilst everyone was preparing to dock at the land ahead, staring blankly at the shape. It looked so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it at that second. The heat was forming a wet substance between her hands and the barrier so she let go and turned to face footsteps that she heard behind her. "Mr Swordsman." She said politely and he nodded, "Robin." He leaned over the barrier as she had done minutes before.

Robin and Zoro stayed that way for a few minutes before Robin lightly gasped as the Island became more viewable. "That's Alabasta." She stated turning to Zoro who glanced her way before looking back at the land they was closing into. "What, how can it be? Are you sure?" He said. _'Well it would make sense, I have only witnessed this kind of heat in Alabasta, but surely, there's bound to be more desert islands across the Grand line? There must be a possible explanation for this.." He thought, sweat dripping from his forehead._

"Miss Navigator, "Robin called loudly before Nami appeared from a doorway that led to the bedrooms on the ship. Nami looked directly at the land, "We're nearly there then!" She grinned and rattled a small tate bag full of berrys. "Nami, the thing is though, that's Alabasta I'm sure of it." Robin said, keeping a straight face she stared at Nami.

"Oh my god.." Nami breathed matching the surroundings up with the pictures and memories of the coastlines of Alabasta she had jotted down. "You're right, no mistake, this is Alabasta.. But how on earth did we end up back here?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Author's Notes: **

**- In this fanfiction Robin will be seventeen just so the plot makes more sense in the long run. **

**- Not done in chronical order of the Arcs from the Anime/Manga but will be referenced. (Set before timeskip.) I'm sorry if the characters ever get a tad OOC I will try my best to keep them as in-character as ever.**

**- Will try to update regularly, I'm hoping twice a week or atleast once however as I'm in Sixth Form I get quite a bit of homework everynight and constantly have tests to revise for so if I don't, please don't get mad I will update as much as I can and possibly more when I can!**

**Review please and feel free to ask questions or PM me :) Hope you enjoy x**


	2. Chapter 2

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The Going Merry travelled gently down the Sandora River. Due to the overwhelming heat the only Straw Hat's that remained on deck were Robin and Nami, who were relaxing on deck chairs catching the sun with a cold drink in their hands, and as per usual a sleeping Zoro.

Zoro was sitting and snoring close to Robin and Nami. "I wish he'd quit making so much noise, can't he tell in his sleep we're trying to relax!" Nami retorted to the noise. Robin giggled. "He's only sleeping," she defended and Nami shook her head flustered. Robin glanced over at the sleeping Zoro, becoming increasingly concerned that his face was turning bright red from the sun. "Look how red his face is too," Nami mentioned asif reading Robin's mind, "I would wake him up but I can't stand arguing with him to make him see sense in this heat." Robin smiled at Nami, flicking her hand outwards from behind her head, making arms bloom from the side of the boat that Zoro leaned against. They shielded his body from the sun. "Good idea," commented Nami, "It'll stop him moaning later that his face is stinging."

Zoro half awoke noticing the sudden change in heat, he was now shaded from the heat but didn't question it or open his eyes to look. _'Clouds must of appeared.' _He thought before falling back to sleep.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Let's put the anchor down here," Nami announced as the Going Merry reached 3/4 of the way up the Sandora River. As the crew laid the anchor a school of Kung-fu dudongs appeared repeating the signature moves Luffy had taught them when the Straws Hats. "Shishishi" Luffy laughed waving to his old friends joining them in their signature moves.

"I'll come back and see you guys later, 'Kay? Look after our ship!" Luffy announced as the Straw Hats were now on the dry desert land. The Kung-fu dudongs saluted him. "Alubarna is in the north-east direction of here." Nami announced pointing in the way they need to go. "So we'll be walking?" Ussop asked grimly and Nami nodded and hit him round the head. "Does it look like there's any other way to get there?!" Chopper grinned, coming back from where he had been speaking to the Kung-fu dudongs. "They say that there's a moving crab towards the direction we're going, if we encounter him, they said they're sure he'll give us a lift to nearby the capital so then we won't have as much to walk."

Not long after they had began to walk, Chopper found the crab which was hidden under the sand and almost impossible for the other Straw Hats too see. They were all thankful Chopper was there with his distinctively smelling nose otherwise without him they would of continued walking right past the crab and they were already exhausted from walking in the heat. "Thanks Mr Crab!" Chopper exclaimed as he beckoned for the others to climb on and soon they were of on the crab running side ways to Alubarna.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"I need FOOOOOOD." Luffy bellowed climbing down from the crab, Alubarna was only a short distance away and was seeable to the Straw Hats. "Well you can wait for us too all-" Nami began but Luffy had already started running towards the steps leading into the city. "Get down and come with you.." Nami finished and rolled her eyes. "Wait for me Luffy!" Ussop took off after him quickly followed by Chopper, although Luffy was now only a speck on the stairs now.

"Idiots." Nami mumbled face palming her head whilst Robin giggled, the antics of the captain never failed to amuse her. "So girls!" Sanji chimed in, "What do you two lovely ladies want to do?" Instead of a reply from the girls, he received a grunt from Zoro. "Shut up Marimo." Before they could start bickering they received a hit from Nami. "What was that for?" Zoro said, rubbing the back of his head where a lump had appeared. "For you two almost arguing." Sanji looked at her admiringly, "My sweet nami-chan!"

"I want to go shopping, what about you Robin?" Nami turned to face her, "I think I'll just go get some food then maybe check out a few bookstores if there's any leftover time," Robin replied and Nami nodded. "I'll come with you Nami!" Sanji said his eyes twinkling with love hearts as she agreed. "We'll meet you both near the palace in a few hours! Come on Sanji, valuable shopping time's going to be wasted!" Nami and Sanji set off running towards the city and from the distance between them, Robin still faintly heard a "Nami you're so cute when you run!"

Giggling Robin turned to Zoro who was still rubbing the back of his head. "Looks like it's you and me then, want to go grab a bite to eat?" She asked, and Zoro nodded. _'How come it always ends up being me and her?' _He thought to himself, not that he was complaining. He often would prefer her company when they landed on on Island's then the other idiots.

They walked towards a small pub that Robin remembered visiting before with Crocodile, it was close to the palace and a parade of shops which meant it was also highly unlikely for the two of them to get lost, mainly Zoro who couldn't even tell which way was South.

Sitting down at a table, the pub was almost completely empty apart from some rather shady characters in the corner that were playing poker. Ordering their food they sat and ate in silence before Robin stood. "I'll be right back," she said and made her way past the other people in the pub to the bathroom. As she walked away, Zoro kept his eyes on her noticing the several older men in the pub turn her way skimming her over and grinning to each other. It infuriated him that they looked at her in that way and he couldn't help but grow impatient when she didn't come back after a few minutes.

Robin opened the bathroom door stepping out besides the men. "Hey darling," one of them grabbed her wrist. "Why don't you come play with us?" They winked at her and Robin was taken aback. "I'm fine." She said, whipping her arm away from the bloke. Another man caught her arm mid-air, "But we insist." "Well I don't want too." She was about to use her devil fruit abilities when Zoro's voice spoke up, grabbing her other hand. "She's with me, so I think you should back off." He stated his other hands ready to wield his swords and attack. The men lent into Robin's ear, "Just wait." He whispered dropping hold of her arm and turning away from both her and Zoro.

A shiver ran down her spine as she was pulled away and out from the pub by Zoro. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly and she nodded. "I'm fine, thank's Kenshi-san." Robin smiled at him, and Zoro couldn't help but wonder if she was telling the truth or not. Looking down at her wrist watch, she realized it was time to meet the others at the palace. "We need to meet the others.." She announced to Zoro and together they walked to the palace.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Surprisingly, every single one of the Straw Hats made it to the palace at the same time including Luffy, Ussop and Chopper who were the first there by accident. All three of them hadn't even realized that they were meant to be meeting the others there anyway but had by chance stumbled upon the Palace and decided to find Vivi.

As they made their way up to the palace steps they were confronted by Igaram. "Straw Hat's, Princess Vivi will be so delighted to see you again!" Igaram's eyes lingered on Robin. "What's she doing here?" He questioned with caution, Luffy came to her defence, "She's our nakama. She helped me defeat Crocodile by saving my life." Igaram nodded, he didn't trust Robin himself but he didn't have to, it was the Straw Hat's choice.

Leading them into the palace, Robin focused a lot on her surroundings. The palace was beautiful, old and very delicate, she hadn't had a chance last time she had been there to appreciate the value of the palace which had been standing for hundreds of years in almost emmaculate condition.

She was knocked back into reality when she heard the shouts from Vivi running down the hall. "Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, Zoro!" She ran and hugged them each, lingering on Zoro as the last person for several seconds although he only patted her on the back. Vivi soon noticed Robin standing away from the other Straw Hats. "Why is she here?" Vivi questioned them. Of course her father had told her of what had happened within the tomb involving the poneglyph, Robin and Crocodile but she still felt anger towards her despite her not giving up the pluton's valid location.

"Robin's our nakama." Zoro said, which still surprised Robin whenever he said it himself. He had been the least one to trust her and did not feel welcome towards her at all, but he had still risked his life to protect her from death in Skypiea. Vivi smiled at Robin who returned the smile gratefully. She was understanding that Vivi wouldn't welcome her with open arms like the others due to the incident with Crocodile, however Vivi also respected the views of the Straw Hats and would make Robin a nakama too.

"Well I would like to invite you all to the Royal Ball tonight!" Vivi exclaimed with pride. "Ball?" Luffy began, "What's that?" Vivi laughed. _'Luffy's not changed a single bit.' _She thought to herself. "A ball is a dance, like a big occasion.." Nami began to explain to Luffy, "Has it got food?" He questioned which made Robin and Vivi both giggle. "Yes, it'll have lots and lots of food, even you Luffy I don't think will be able to completely finish it all off." Vivi said and Luffy grinned, he accepted the challenged he gave her.

"Igaram, can you get the boys sorted with suits and stuff ready for tonight then guide them to the Royal Baths?" Vivi asked and he nodded, "We'll go to Terracotta to get the suits sorted first." And with that he guided the male members of the crew away leaving Nami and Robin with Vivi. "Now, time to pick our dresses." Vivi grinned at the two of them leading them towards her bedroom. Nami gasped in delight as she saw racks and racks of sexy elegant ball gowns. Vivi chuckled at her friend's reaction. "Choose, whatever one you want to wear." She didn't have to tell Nami twice who was already searching through the racks.

Robin smiled and slowly looked through the first rack, unable to find anything that she thought would look good and also be able to make her feel comfortable in. "Hey Robin, what about this dress?" Vivi said pulling out a straight black evening dress that had a slit down the leg and splits down the side above the waist. Nami looked up, "Ay, you might even catch a certain Swordsman's eye." She giggled and Vivi raised her eyebrows, "Somebody likes Zoro?" Vivi asked Robin which left her guard down she just blushed and turned away from Nami changing the subject, "I like that dress a lot," She said taking it from Vivi to try on, "Thank you."

As Robin was trying the dress on behind the walls, Nami leaned over to Vivi and whispered, "I think we should try a little match-making tonight as I'm pretty sure Zoro has similiar feelings towards her." Nami said smiling, Vivi nodded in agreement and Nami went round behind the second wall with her choice of a burgundy dress, similiar to Robin's but without a split.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry this chapter doesn't really have much goings on but the next chapter is the ball, will that produce some trouble for the Straw Hats? And what is Nami planning for Zoro and Robin? **

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Shortly after 7'o clock the ballroom was packed full of hundreds of people that were kitted out in their best attire and elegant dresses. Vivi rose to podium delivering a speech, everyone had cheered loudly and many had headed onto the dancefloor to dance or proceeded to the buffet counter.

At the buffet counter Luffy sat with a humungous piece of meat in his left hand, Ussop sat beside him. "Luffy I think you'll find I have the biggest piece of meat." Ussop said as he began to eat fast as Luffy did with his. "Nuh-uh" Luffy mumbled with a stuffed face grabbing the rest of the piece of meat Ussop was holding in his hands. "Now I have the biggest piece of meat!" With that cry he swallowed it whole.

Zoro sat beside them both, although he was not eating but sipping an alcoholic beverage instead. _'I wonder what Robin looks like tonight...' _He couldn't help but let his mind wonder as he drunk pulling at the collared shirt around his neck. The shirt was tight and uncomfortable and he was struggling to undo the buttons. "Luffy gimme a hand will you?" He said turning to look at him although he noticed almost straight away Luffy's hand's were greased from the meat he had been picking up straight from the roasting tins. "Better not actually." Zoro said, '_I reckon Terracotta will have my head if I ruin this suit.' _

Instead Zoro gave up and left it, he began searching the crowd with his eyes hoping to finally spot Robin but instead found a crowd of girls situated around Sanji who was flirting heavily with them. _'What an idiot.' _Zoro couldn't help but think, '_How can his feelings towards girls not get in the way of his dream, perverted cook.' _

Turning his direction away from Sanji his mouth fell open and he was quick to close it. "Robin." He breathed and Luffy turned to him, "Sorry Zoro, what did you say? I didn't quite catch it," Luffy managed to say perfectly although his mouth was full as he swallowed another big lump of meat. "Nothing." Zoro muttered, his eyes fixed on Robin.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Robin was standing with Nami and Vivi not too far from the buffet counter now. Her hair was lightly curled towards the ends of her hair and it fell down her back delicately, her black dress hugged her shape and revealed her pale skin. Nami grinning at Vivi nudged her carefully with her elbow and lent over to whisper something, "See I knew he liked her, look at the way he's staring at her."

Glancing over at a different direction from Zoro, she noticed a man standing alone who had been continously staring at Robin with lust since she had walked through the doors. She beckoned him over with her hand, noticing Robin turned around as doing so she raised an eyebrow at Nami.

"Hey I'm Rex." The brown haired man introduced himself taking hold of Robin's hand and kissing it. Nami smiled to herself as she noticed from the corner of her eye Zoro's eye narrow grasping his sword with his left hand. "I'm Robin." She said pulling her hand away from the man. "Would you like to dance?" He asked her, "N-" Robin began but was cut off by a loud Nami who grinned, "She'd love too." Rex smiled, "Great." Rex grabbed her hand pulling her into the middle of the dancefloor. Seconds later Kozha appeared grabbing Vivi's hand and pulling her onto the dancefloor to dance.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Nami made her way over to the Buffet counter and poured herself a drink. "Nami, these Ball's are the best we should throw one on our ship one time with this much food." Luffy said as he grabbed another piece of meat. Nami facepalmed her head but couldn't help but smile at the amount of plates piled up either side of Luffy and Ussop.

"What about you Zoro?" Nami turned to him although his eyes were fixed upon Robin and Rex dancing. "Don't you ever think I'm wearing a suit again." He stated grumpily. "Well next time, maybe you should ask her to dance before someone else does." Nami said lightly beside him so that neither Luffy and Ussop could hear. Zoro looked taken aback, finally taking his eyes of Robin "I don't know what you're on about Nami." Nami smiled, "Whatever you say."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"You look hot tonight," Rex complimented, a strong smell of alcohol lingered on his breathen Robin who smiled politely in return as he spun her round. "Thank you." She managed to say as he pulled her closer to him making her feel uncomfortable as his ice cold hands traced the slits in her dress above her waist. She could feel his hands begin to travel downwards and pulled away abruptly as the song finished.

"Sorry, I have to dance with my friend now, I promised him." Robin said politely, before Rex could answer she had strode of towards the buffet counter. Rex stared after her a sly evil grin forming from his mouth.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Hey." Robin smiled at the Straw Hats that were situated around the buffet counter. She then turned to Zoro who was clearly avoiding her eye contact unlike the rest. "What's the matter Mr Swordsman?" She asked waving her hand infront of his face which made him turn towards her. She noticed he'd been tugging at his collar and so lent forward unbuttoning the first few. "Thanks." Zoro grunted breathing in the soft smell that moved with her.

Chopper appeared behind Robin at that moment making her jump as he spoke, "Robin dance with me?" He asked in a sweet innocent little kid's voice. "Sure, Chopper." She smiled at Zoro before her and Chopper moved away to the dancefloor to dance.

Zoro sighed and walked towards the door, "I'm just going to get some fresh air." He announced to Nami, Luffy and Ussop. As he reached the door, someone appeared beside him asif out of no-where.

"Beautiful, isn't she." Rex said his breath had become more alcoholic and Zoro grunted. Rex smiled slyly again, "You like her, don't you?" He asked Zoro. Zoro turned to him, his eyes piercing into his skin as he drew Rex's attention to his swords where his hands were in a fist around the first. Rex laughed, "It'd be as shame if something was to accidently happen." He lowered his voice unable for Zoro to hear and stumbled away.

Rolling his eyes Zoro continued outside. _'What a creep. And he clearly can't hold his alcohol.' _Zoro thought glad that Robin was no longer with him. As he continued walking he decided to climb up onto the wall that surrounded the garden and rest there as he could still hear the faint sound of music. The garden was completely empty and the cold breeze was surprisingly nice with the heat of the alcohol within his chest. He closed his eyes and lent back against a bollard posistioned on the wall.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Robin and Chopper made their way back to the buffet counter, it surprised Robin that she could no longer see Zoro. _'Where could he have gone, he doesn't dance..' _She couldn't help but wonder, "He's gone outside." Nami said asif reading her mind and Robin smiled. "I might join him, it is growing very hot in here." She said delicately and Nami nodded with a knowing smile.

Moving away towards the exit to the gardens she felt someones prescence behind her as she hit the cold air. "Hey sexy." Rex's voice slurred as he grabbed her round the waist tight from behind. "Get off me." Robin hissed, 'Tre-' she began to say but was cut off by an even familiar voice. "Very well done." She looked up her face a mix of shock and surprise, for there in the air he floated. His earlobes dangling as she'd remembered them.

"It's took me a while to track you down," Eneru began, "I've been looking for you for a while. Did you not wonder why your ship suddenly ended up here a few days after a storm." He said swiftly landing on the floor and walking over to her, stroking the side of her face.

Robin turned her face away from him. "Why would you be looking for me?" She said, disgust filling her voice. Eneru smiled knowingly. "You possess something I need." He said, tracing his finger down her neck.

"Well whatever it is, you're not getting it." Robin said brandishing her arms from her devil fruit powers smacking him up right in the face and kicking Rex so he let go of her. Eneru laughed, raising his syth into the air. "50,000 volts." He pointed it at Robin the electric came towards her and she found herself unable to move. She braced herself for the impact but found herself being pushed side ways.

Rex screeched as the lightening hit him instead of Robin, knocking him out scorched on the stone cold floor. Robin gasped, her wrists were bleeding quite a lot from the impact of the graze as her wrists slid across the floor. "Are you alright?" Zoro asked who stood up pulling out his sword, holding out his hand to help her up. "I'm fine, thank you." Robin said although her voice winced with pain from the cuts.

"Oh the mighty hero has returned." Eneru laughed loudly. "You think you can protect her this time when you failed last time." He said to Zoro, "Well think again, I accept the challenge.." Eneru continued, as a furious Zoro began to point his sword towards him. "I will be back, with troops to take out your little pirate crew, and you and what you posess will be mine for the using." He pointed his finger at Robin, at that moment Zoro sprinted forward and stuck his sword into the "almighty God." But at that second he disappeared with a loud crack of thunder rumbling in the distance seconds later before a lightning flash boomed across the whole sky.

"What happened to Robin-chan?" Sanji shouted from the door as he ran towards her and Zoro. Blood was pouring from the scraped cuts on her wrists now and Zoro cursed at himself. "I'm so sorry Robin." He said pulling off chunks of his shirt, along with Sanji who did the same as they both wrapped the cuts on each wrist in order to apply pressure to prevent the bleeding.

The others gradually appeared at the door. "Hey what was that noise? Was that lightning?" Vivi exclaimed shocked looking up at the clear dark blue night sky. _'Where could the lightning of come from? There's no storm clouds, and we don't often get weather like that in this country.' _She wondered before turning and facing the boys where she saw all the blood. "Oh my god, Chopper!" She said her hand falling to her mouth.

Chopper appeared in littler form from behind her legs. "What's happened?" He stared shocked at Robin, "Oh my we need a doctor quickly, oh wait I am the doctor.." He rushed towards Robin.

Glancing at her wrists he winced surprised she was still concious, "Zoro, Sanji, I need one of you to carry her fast to a bed inside where I can operate on her." Zoro nodded scooping Robin's feeble body into his arms.

"She needs to stay awake, she's losing too much blood, this is bad." Chopper was frantic as him and Zoro rushed followed by the others through the ball. Gasps were heard as blood dripped onto the floor through the made bandages.

They reached the nearest bedroom and Zoro posistioned Robin on the bed gently, her eyes were flickering open and closed and her skin was growing increasingly pale. "Zoro.." She whispered as her eyes flew shut.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry this chapter should've been up sooner but in brighter notes I passed all my exams and finished all the homework I have due in so hopefully the next chapter will be wrote and up by Wednesday! **

**What will happen to Robin? What does Eneru want from her? Will Zoro be able to protect her?**

**Leave reviews please, I really want to know what all my readers think! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Chopper opened the medical bag that one of the Alabasta guards had handed him. _'I need to get a move on, where's the stitching equipment, if she continues to lose this much blood then she'll die.' _Chopper thought as sweat trickled down the back of his head. _'Nami dealt with stitches when she was a nurse alongside me in the Marines fort.' _

Frightened Chopper shouted towards Zoro, "I need you to bring Nami here now, it's an emergency!" He shouted which surprised Zoro, he had never seen Chopper so worked up which made him worry about Robin's welfare. "Sure." Zoro said as he hurried out of the door.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to look far, just round the corner sat the whole of the Straw Hats even Luffy who had torn himself away from the buffet. "Nami, Chopper needs you urgently." He said and Nami got up, she had been crying and nodded running round to the bedroom.

"What happened marimo?!" Sanji stood, flicking his fag into the nearest bin and lighting a new one. "Why did you push Robin on the floor like that?!" He walked towards him his curly eyebrows looking as menacing as they could be. "I pushed her out the way to protect her from the volt attack from Eneru." Zoro stated. "What you need to do is be more grateful I am not kicking your arse right now!" Sanji exploded, "I warned you about what would happen last time when you pushed Nami to the floor didn't I?" Zoro grabbed hold of his sword drawing it. "I didn't mean to hurt her, I was trying to protect her from the shock, when we fell sideways her wrists grazed along the floor, it was an accident." Zoro's eyes were deep and black ready to physically attack Sanji at any second, and his teeth were gritted together "If you want to fight about it you shitty love-cook then go for it-"

Vivi stood from her chair, "You two should be ashamed of yourselfs." She said, her face red with anger. "Robin is in that room right now bleeding to death. And what are you two doing? Threatening to fight each other! You're meant to be crew-mates!" She hit them both on the back of their heads forming a bright red bump.. Zoro grunted pushing his sword back into the holder. "I'm so sorry Viviiii." Sanji exclaimed, swooning at the sight of her. "You look so cute when you're angry at me."

Pell appeared clearing his throat from the end of the corridor. "Excuse me, Princess Vivi, we have captured the fried man you said introduced himself as Rex, where should we take him?" He asked her, "To the dungeon. We'll find out what he's got to do with everything soon." She said, Pell nodded disappearing back down the corridor.

Luffy tapped his foot impatiently beside Ussop. His straw hat had been covering his face during Zoro and Sanji's commotion and he gently lifted his head up allowing his face to be seen. Luffy was unmistakeably furious, "Zoro what did Eneru say before he attacked?" He asked him. _'If he wants to pick a fight with a member of my crew then he's going to regret crossing us again.' Luffy thought his fists clenched hard in both hands. _

Zoro sat opposite Luffy and explained what had happened, "He said she had something he needed?" Ussop remarked copying what Zoro had just said in shock and Zoro nodded. "Well if we're speaking logically, you have all met him before in Skypiea?" Vivi asked finding it hard to process all the information, she was shocked that the land in the sky as her friends described it could actually exist. "Well in assumption, he didn't want Robin when you was there, therefore we know that what he wants from her he didn't know about till after the visit otherwise he would've tried to get it then, when did you go to Skypiea?"

Silence fell over the boys. "A few months ago." Sanji answered enhaling his smoke from his cigarette. "Which means our best possible solution to find out what Eneru wants from Robin is to speak to Rex and find out what he knows." She stated and Luffy nodded standing up. "I want to speak to him now." Vivi nodded at the captain who stood up, "I'll take you too him." Zoro stood up beside the captain, "I want to have a word with Rex too if you don't mind Captain." And Luffy further nodded, "Sanji, Ussop you stay here, you know where to find us to inform us if there's any changes to Robin."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

_"You are twisted." Robin exlaimed trying to push away from the man in the shadows. The voice was deep and cruel. "I'm the twisted one? You're remarkable, I hope you know that." His voice breathed down her neck as tears swept down her swollenface. "Wait till Zorofinds me, he well kill you." _

Chopper and Nami watched as Robin tossed and turned. They had only moments before managed to finish her stitching. "Chopper, what's happening?" Nami asked him, "It looks like a nightmare, I'm worried she's going to rip the stitches out or cause more unnecessary pain for herself, all the tossing and turning is bound to have an impact on her wounds but we can't wake her up, she needs to rest.." Chopper said staring at her Robin's body helplessly.

_"Zoro," The man's bottom part of the face was highlighted by the candle on the wall and his mouth turned into a smirk. "You really think he's going to help you? What about your little 'friends', they're sick of all the commotion, you are nothing to them." He laughed intensly, pushing Robin down to the ground, the chains on her ankle becoming more tight. She winced in pain, "No you're a liar!" She screamed.. _

"No you're a liar!" Robin screamed making both Chopper and Nami jump from across the room. "Chopper.." Nami began and Chopper frowned, "Wake her up." He stated. Nami lent over Robin gently shaking her, Robin's eyes gradually opened and she yawned. "What.. What happened?" She whispered, her throat aching all of a sudden.

"You was having a bad dream, take it easy.." Nami said as Robin began to sit up, glancing down at her wrists concerned. "What happened?" She asked carefully as Chopper fumbled over with some anti-biotics for her to take. He dropped them into some water and handed a glass to her. "Thank you Doctor." She mentioned and he smiled and spun round, "Don't call me a Doctor like it's going to compliment me."

Robin and Nami both giggled. "So you don't remember what happened?" Nami turned to Robin and she thought for a second, "Last thing I remember is being pushed and then that's it." Robin said thoughtfully trying to remember who had even pushed her. Nami looked worriedly at Chopper who smiled reassuringly at her. "It's fine that you don't remember Robin, that's when you began to lose a lot of blood you was barely concious."

"Can you tell us what you was dreaming of Robin?" Chopper asked delicately, Robin shook her head. "Sorry I can't remember." She said with a fake smile and Chopper smiled lightly, "That's alright, I'm just worried about you." He said and Robin smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm fine now, thanks to your amazing doctoring skills." Chopper blushed madly and Nami laughed before becoming serious.

"Chopper, do you mind if I have a word with Robin in private?" She asked him and he nodded, "Sure, I need some rest myself actually. Just make sure if the others come in to be quiet and let Robin rest if she's not up for it." He left the room quietly closing the door.

Robin waited for Nami to speak. "Robin.." She began, "I know you're lying about not remembering what the dream was about." She started and Robin sighed, "I don't want to speak about it Miss Navigator, not yet anyway." She said and Nami nodded knowing not to pressure her further just yet. _'If I see this happen again I will get to the bottom of it from her." Nami thought her mind forceably made up._

"Who pushed me out of the way?" Robin asked and Nami's face brightened up into a cheeky smirk. "Well a certain green haired swordsman.." Nami began making Robin's cheeks turn red. "He even rushed you here and stayed until Chopper asked for my help." She added with a smile. _'As soon as I see him alone, I'll thank him for saving me. Again.' Robin thought to herself._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The guards unfastened the bolts of the dungeons main door and in went Vivi, Zoro and Luffy the door slamming shut and clinking behind them. Walking towards the end of the darkly lit corridor they found who they was looking for. Rex was lying awake on the floor.

"So you're Rex." Luffy began his fists still clenched as Rex looked up showing no emotion. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Luffy said as he touched the side of the cage, suddenly feeling all weak and collapsing.

"Idiot." Zoro mumbled to him as a smirk formed on Rex's face. "How is it you always forget that prison bars are made of sea prism stone due to the devil fruit users that exist in the world?" Zoro said shaking his head.

"You're the infamous Monkey D. Luffy then," Rex began and laughed. "The idiotic rubber captain of the Straw Hats." Zoro narrowed his eyes towards Rex as Luffy stood swaying angrily. Wielding his precious sword he stuck it through the bars of the cell point it directly at Rex's heart.

"Are you going to tell us what Eneru wants with Robin?" He asked, "Or am I going to have to get it out of you through a piercing of skin?" Zoro continued, the sword now only inches away from Rex's heart. Rex's face was now a mixture of shock and cowardness. "I-i'll tell you everything I know if you let me live." He stuttered. "Go on.." Zoro pressured.

"You see, Nico Robin holds the power of being able to read the Poneglyphs which Eneru wants her for without a unmistakeable question. He believes a poneglyph that lies in his posession holds the key to his success." Rex began as the three listened, "What success?" Vivi asked, "He wants to take over the world and rule all of it, everyone being turned into slaves, only those of strong ability will rule besides him."

"Well he's got another thing coming his way if he believes he'll ever be able to acomplish that." Luffy said. "There's something else too," Rex continued, "Eneru says there's something special about Robin, not involving the poneglyphs." He stated. "And what's that special something?" Zoro said his eyes glistening. "I'm not sure, Eneru never told me. That's all he would say to me."

Zoro pushed the tip of the sword against Rex's skin. "You better be telling me the truth." He said and Vivi placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder from behind. "I think he is, it would make sense for Eneru if he had big plans not to let the secrets out to regular go-doers of the plot. He must've known Rex would be likely to tell. So what easier thing to tell Rex, the thing most of Robin's friends and enemies know pretending that's the real reason behind it."

Zoro withdrew his sword and cursed at Rex under his breathe. At that moment the dungeon door opened and in walked Sanji and Ussop, "Robin's awake now, Chopper's gone to get some rest and Nami's with her now, he said we can see her as long as she's up for it." He told them and Luffy, Vivi and Zoro each nodded in return as the group left the dungeons to go see their nakama.


	5. Chapter 5

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Ussop knocked gently on the door of the bedroom Robin was resting in. In response, Nami poked her head round the door. "The great Captain Ussop has arrived to entertain the great archaeologist of the Straw Hat pirates." He said spinning chopsticks in his hand. "They can all come in." Robin said from behind Nami from her posistion on the bed.

Luffy pushed past Ussop as did Sanji which left Ussop squished against the door. Nami laughed, opening the door wider so that Vivi and Zoro could enter. Ussop unpeeled himself from the door way, "Hey Luffy, that wasn't very nice you know!" "Shishishi" Luffy laughed loud making Robin smile.

Luffy turned to Robin, "How did you know we was all there waiting to barge in?" Robin smiled knowingly as an eye appeared in the middle of Luffy's forehead. "Wow that's so cool, I'm a three eyed rubber man now!" Luffy fist pumped the air, "Now all you need is an afro!" Ussop said excitedly.

Robin laughed making the eye disappear on Luffy's forehead. Sanji spun round and knelt beside Robin's bedside. "You look so beautiful when you're injured, I made you your favourite coffee to help you recover quicker." He said handing the coffee to her with hearts sticking out from his eyes. "Suck up love-cook" Zoro muttered making Ussop beside him laugh. "Hey what did you say?!" Sanji turned fiercely towards him.

_'Never is a dull moment around with them two arguing.' _Robin thought smiling, taking a sip of the coffee, preventing an argument between the two boys she spoke up, "Thank you Mr Cook." Sanji spun around in delight.

"So Robin, are you feeling better now?" Vivi asked soothingly. "It hurts a bit but on the whole I feel fine." "Good.. We spoke to Rex about what happened.." Vivi began but was cut off by a serious faced Luffy "We won't let Eneru take you away from us, Robin." She smiled at him, "I know you won't."

"We know from Rex that Eneru wants Robin because he has got hold of a poneglyph in which he can't read, but believes this poneglyph is something he can use for his world domination." Vivi informed Sanji, Ussop, Nami and Robin.

"That would essentially be the lost stone of Izan.. The poneglyph would hold the location of the stone which was locked away after a dictator ruled and ruined the world, it holds power to be able to enslave all and control." Robin told the group who were shocked at this knowledge. "How come we've never heard of this before?" Nami asked Robin. _'Surely something this legendary would be more valuable then even the One Piece.' _

"It doesn't exist... Not anymore." Robin said straightforwardly, "The poneglyph was shattered into a million pieces hundreds of years ago. You haven't heard about it because it is related to the true history poneglyph, it is thought what is known about it would be located in the true history poneglyph. It is yet a rumoured legend that ceases no way of knowing if it's real or not, because if it was it exists no longer and if it wasn't around to begin with then there's no way to prove that either.. Unless obviously you found the stone." Nami nodded.

"However if it wasn't destroyed and Eneru actually has the right poneglyph, then what would happen?" Sanji said, and Robin shook her head. "It is unthinkable, the books I have read only briefly state this stone as a legend even more powerful then Pluton.." Robin stole a glance at Vivi, "If Eneru was to have the poneglyph somehow that show's the location we still have nothing to worry about. There is not a single soul I know apart from myself that is alive today that can read poneglyphs and I would NEVER read one aloud with the correct information." "She's telling the truth, she lied to Crocodile about the location of Pluton and received a beating for it." Vivi replied honestly.

"Rex also said there's something special about you Robin. Something unrelated to the poneglyph, however he says he don't know what it is." Vivi said and Robin shook her head. "He said I have something he possesses." Robin informed them, "But I don't know what it is either I'm afraid."

"Either way Eneru still wants you Robin, with or without the poneglyph he wants you and you're in danger." Nami began, "I think we should keep our guard up for the next days, he struck yesterday which means he could strike again any moment. Therefore I think we should take caution on leaving you by yourself and have one of the boys be with you or near you at all times." Sanji nodded enthusiatically, "I agree for your safety Robin" He said and Robin smiled gratefully, "Thank you. Well if you're sure that'd be better then I don't mind, but I don't want to trouble you all." Nami grinned, "No trouble too much for our nakama."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

After a while the Straw Hats began to leave Robin's room for dinner, "Are you up to joining us for dinner?" Sanji asked her and she shook her head "Absolutely starving but I think I'll just stay and rest." She replied stretching her arms above her neck, "I'll bring you some food." Sanji said leaving the room with a wave and Robin smiled turning away from the leaving group, pulling out a fresh nightgown that Nami had brought her from the ship.

"I'll come see to you in the morning, get some rest and remember to take the anti-biotics after you've eaten," Chopper called out as he left the room. "I'll come and see you when I wake up in the morning also," Nami said grinning as the rest of the group left the room infront of her. Just infront was Zoro and Nami stopped him before he completely left the room. "You're watching her tonight. And when I say watching I mean eyes on her at all times. I'll bring you your dinner as well." Nami winked at him. Unnoticed by the rest of the crew apart from Nami he stayed behind closing the door without a protest. '_I'm surprised," Nami thought to herself, 'Tonight he would usually train or at least argue before agreeing, jeez I must be right, he does like Robin..' _

Robin herself hadn't realized Zoro was still in the room, his eyes were pierced to her back as she pulled the evening dress from the night before from her body and pushed the silky nightgown back over her head. It was shorter then Zoro remembered it, clinging tightly to her body and her upper thighs._ 'Her body is breathtaking,' Zoro began to think before shaking his head, 'That's twice now, I am clearly spending too much time around that perverted cook. Although I'm glad it wasn't him watching her tonight, I would've had to fight with him for looking at a woman so undecently.'' _Turning round Robin finally noticed the Swordsman who had his eyes fixated on her. "Sorry." He scratched the back of his head embarresed but she smiled softly, "Nami tell you too watch me tonight?" She commented with a slight blush hoping that Zoro wouldn't notice and he nodded to her question.

Embarresed Robin sat down on the double bed she had been laying on for the day. "I'm sorry you have to do this, you could be training right now but instead you're babysitting me." Zoro smiled to himself at the babysitting part, he was nineteen and she was seventeen, another reason he believed he shouldn't have feelings towards her. "I don't mind, just as long as you stay safe." Realizing what he said he added, "Luffy's orders if I let anything happen to you he'd never forgive me." _'I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you..'. _He thought to himself before cursing under his breath about what he was thinking.

"Listen, I'm only going to say it once but I am sorry about what happened last night, I didn't mean to hurt you as badly as I did." Zoro continued trying to get away from the subject and Robin was further shocked. _'Since when did Zoro ever apologize even if it was brief?' _"It's fine Mr Swordsman, I'm still alive aren't I?" She smiled at him although he showed no emotion just grunted.

Nami knocked on the door balancing a large tray upon only one hand. Zoro opened it, "Dinner's served" She said handing it to Zoro who opened his arms to take it. "Night guys." Nami said with a yawn before winking towards Robin who blushed and turned away.

Nami shut the door behind her as she left and Zoro placed the tray on the bed before sitting at the edge beside Robin. Taking a bowl from the tray she realized how hungry she actually was and a grumble rumbled from her stomach. She began to eat slowly savouring the flavour that filled her mouth as Zoro did the same.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ. .Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Authors Note**:

Sorry this chapters shorter however wanted to get this out of the way and wasn't sure how to end it, please review! I won't be writing unless I get reviews and because it's christmas I was going to write quite a few chapters and get them up by the 25th itself as I have a lot of spare time due to being at my mums which is in the country! However this won't happen if you don't review! Story will be getting interesting soon!


End file.
